


Road trip

by RioluZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sex in a train, Sexo, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Sora y Roxas viven juntos en destiny island manteniendo una relacion y como todo adolescente con sus hormonas algo alocadas, en un dia cualquiera Hayner les envia una carta invitandolos a visitarlo y quedarse en su casa, Sora sabiendo que no tendria toda la atencion de su novio en aquel lugar decide aprovechar el camino para tener un tiempo especial con el.





	Road trip

Destiny Island, hogar de los famosos portadores de las keyblade, aquellos que habían salvado a los mundos de la oscuridad, de la organización XIII y de los heartless, en una pequeña casa se encontraban dos portadores, unos jóvenes que ahora habían comenzado a vivir juntos porque así lo deseaban, Sora y Roxas, un original y su nobody, pero poco les importaba ello, solamente disfrutaban su compañía mutua, más profunda tras algunas circunstancias personales que les hicieron tan unido que ahora ambos habían olvidado la pena, un cartero depósito una carta dirigida para uno de estos, suavemente golpeo la puerta para anunciar aquello y se retiró, aquel sonido solamente había sido percibido por uno de los habitantes, soltando un bostezo froto uno de sus ojos, en sus brazos su adorado castaño estaba dormido, comenzó a mover su boca recordando lo ocurrido anoche y sonrió, aún tenía el sabor de Sora y así era su rutina de despertar últimamente, suavemente se levantó teniendo cuidado con su compañía, observo como la sábana estaba toda desprendida y salida de su lugar, tanto esta como su cuerpo y apostaba que el del castaño estaban manchados de semen seco y casi invisible, un escalofrió le recorrió al sentí algo en su trasero, no era necesario ser adivino para saber que era, aunque el también había dejado una buena parte de él dentro del castaño, sin molestarse en colocarse alguna de las muchas prendas que estaban en el suelo salió de la habitación, mientras se estiraba agradecía no traer nada puesto, era verano y el calor de las islas para él era apenas soportable, cuando bajo al primer piso pudo notar las cartas bajo la puerta, se inclinó para recogerlas, cuentas, cuentas, poco le importaban, una ventaja de haber derrotado a la organización es que también habían tomado sus tesoros, no tendrían problemas con ello, sin embargo le llamo la atención una carta en particular que iba dirigida hacia él, sin dudarlo rasgo el papel para leerla al tiempo que una persona despertaba al ya no tener a su peluche favorito a quien abrazar.

-Buenos días-saludo un castaño bajando las escaleras completamente desnudo frotando uno de sus ojos-sabes que no me gusta que me dejes solo en la cama-se quejó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda apegándose a él, el rubio sonrió mientras le sujetaba su cabeza y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, este lo miro con las mejillas infladas sacándole una pequeña carcajada y esta vez beso sus labios, así era su relación, una que se negaban a romper.

-Me llego una carta de Hayner-le menciono captando su interés-nos propuso que fuéramos a ver su nuevo apartamento hoy, incluso nos invitó a quedarnos en la noche-sonrió ampliamente, claro que extrañaba su hogar de nacimiento pero desde el inicio se había decidido a estar con su original, se lo debía y además lo había buscado por mucho, no se arrepentía para nada de ello.

-Hace tiempo que no salimos a los mundos, ¿qué te parecería ir?, aunque claro, no podremos estar como estamos ahora-murmuro el castaño en su oído mientras se sonrojaba suavemente cuando la mano del rubio acaricio su mejilla, nadie más sabia de eso, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos y no debían hacerlo, ya de por si eran sobreprotectores y si sabían que había cedido a sus hormonas a ninguno de los dos los dejarían de vigilar.

-¿Quieres que te convenza de ir?-le propuso mientras bajaba su mano hasta el pene flácido de este haciendo que se sonrojara-conozco un buen método cuando se trata de ti-se rio suavemente mientras comenzaba a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, el castaño asintió en un suspiro, su pene había comenzado a despertar, se separó de el para poder sentarse en el amplio sofá que tenían en la sala y que había sido lugar de varios encuentros entre ellos, Roxas sonrió cuando este separo sus piernas mostrándole su gran erección, se aproximó a él, se colocó de rodillas y entonces abrió su boca dispuesto a complacer a su querido original.

-Debería hacer de esto tu desayuno-sonrió mientras veía como la lengua de este salía suavemente, hizo contacto con su glande rojo demostrando su excitación, comenzó a moverse juguetonamente por el tronco, bajo un poco más hasta sus testículos y entonces comenzó a masajearlos y humedecerlos con todo gusto, aquello le gustaba y no lo negaría, pero ahora tenía una erección que palpitaba furiosa por ya no ser el centro de atención -Cómetela ya, sé que la deseas-murmuro comenzando a caer en su juego por cómo estaba soltando leves gotas de pre semen

-Mmm.....durita como me gusta-sonrió pícaramente mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su verga haciéndolo enrojecer, aquello era lo que esperaba, que estuviera excitado y con ello débil, una manera rápida de conseguirle un orgasmo pero no era todo, el también estaba excitado, su pene estaba palpitando pidiendo atención, masturbarse parecía lo mejor pero sintió algo suave rozarse en su entrepierna, bajo su mirada y no pudo evitar sonreí al ver los pies descalzos de Sora muy cerca de el-Esto te encantara-le sonrió antes de meterse de golpe el miembro del castaño sacándole un fuerte gemido, comenzó a soltar saliva en abundancia, se aseguraba de bañarlo en esta antes de comenzar a mover su cabeza en un vaivén de placer, sus manos sujetaron los pies del castaño, los junto alrededor de su propia erección y los comenzó a usar para masturbarse obteniendo su propio placer.

-Mmm tu si sabes lo que haces-gimoteo temblando pues ahora sentía diversos estímulos, podía sentir como sus pies eran usados para darle placer, la planta ardiéndole al sentir su excitación y ello le encantaba, sumado a la boca húmeda y caliente del rubio él estaba en un paraíso, poco a poco comenzó a caer en ese abismo de placer, a sumergirse y a agudizar todos sus sentidos que vibraban de éxtasis a cada movimiento del otro.

-La tienes tan grande, te la podría comer todo el día-susurro antes de volver a introducirlo en su cavidad bucal sintiendo el efecto deseado, una mayor cantidad de pre semen comenzó a salir, finalmente las manos de Sora sujetaron su cabeza, comenzando a marcar un ritmo más fuerte y frenético al tiempo que movía sus pies para ayudarle de igual manera, sin embargo fue tanto su calentura que el mismo se asfixiaba por el aire que salía de sus pulmones a cada gemido, cerró sus ojos y entonces supo que estaba por alcanzar ese instante adictivo.

-Roxas.....ya va a salir......ohhh y es mucho-gimoteo echando su cabeza hacia atrás por las placenteras sensaciones que recorría, chorreaba cada vez en mayor cantidad, sentía como su nobody estaba igual por el caliente líquido que manchaba sus pies, suavemente los comenzó a mover, los junto para apretar la verga erecta de su amante y los comenzó a mover como si lo masturbara, Roxas para corresponderle movía su cabeza cada vez más y más rápido, succionaba fuerte y sonoramente mostrando cuanto placer recibía, tragaba cada gota de presumen que llegaba a salir, tenía al castaño de piernas abiertas frente a él, si no fuera por el tiempo seguramente lo haría suyo en ese instante, su dedo se comenzó a mover traviesamente, lo llevo a la entrada de su original que estaba totalmente distraído por su chupada, metió su pene lo más profundo que pudo en su boca y entonces su dedo lo arremetió de golpe-¡¡Ahh!!-gimió temblando al sentir aquel intruso en su interior que fue el detonante de su orgasmo.

-¡¡¡Mmm!! ¡¡¡Mmm!!!-gimoteo Roxas abriendo los ojos de golpe al solo sentir como estaban llenando su boca, la verga de Sora se metió más profundo aun, lo hacía en su garganta sin darle más opción que tragárselo todo y saborearlo, sujeto los pies de su castaño, los movía frenéticamente sobre su erección palpitante para finalmente alcanzar su clímax y eyacular en estos, Sora se relamió los labios de gusto, sentía como lo estaba manchando y ello siempre le gustaba, pues sabía bien que era él y eso era lo que le agradaba.

-Ahh....Ahh.....¿No podríamos quedarnos?-gimoteo dejándose caer agitado en el sofá, el rubio saco su pene de su boca y lo miro visiblemente molesto de esas palabras a lo que el castaño se rio nervioso-es broma, es broma, aunque no sé si aguantare sin que me des algo de cariño-bufo haciendo una expresión tierna para él, Roxas solo suspiro suavemente, Sora podía ser un gran dominante cuando se lo proponía pero el resto del tiempo era un gatito mimado, aunque claro, eso había sido más su culpa, cuando ambos se consiguieron calmar el rubio froto su nariz con la de él llamando su atención.

-Sera mejor darnos una ducha-gimió Roxas mientras sentía como los pies de Sora se apoyaban en su abdomen, sentía lo muy manchado que lo había dejado, sumado a lo de anoche ahora se requería una con más necesidad y se levantó para poder voltear a verlo ofreciéndole su mano.

-No esperaras que camine así ¿verdad?-se rio suavemente enseñándole sus pies sucios, el rubio también se rio mientras se acercaba para tomarlo en sus brazos, el castaño le correspondió abrazándose a su cuello para darle un beso que había esperado con ansias, pues así era, el gran Sora, héroe de la keyblade era adicto al afecto y cada toque que llegara a tener con su nobody, este sonriendo lo cargo para poder dirigirse ambos a la ducha, el rubio se encargó de darle cuanto cariño él deseaba, ambos lucharon por no terminar teniendo otra ronda en la ducha, tras haberse limpiado y secado ambos optaron por colocarse ropa ligera, puede que Twilight town no estuviera cerca de una playa pero eso no significaba que no hiciera un calor asfixiante allá, tras haber empacado algunas ropas extras en sus mochilas y uno que otro juguete para sus noches decidieron desayunar, claro que el rubio tenía que hacerlo para el castaño pues este quemaba hasta un huevo, ya a las 10 estaban ambos listos y preparados para su salida, aunque un castaño observaba la puerta con un ligero puchero, debería despedirse de la idea de andar desnudo o de tener sexo con su nobody a la hora que quisiera al solo salir, claro estaba que el rubio noto ello y se rio suavemente.

-Para mí también es difícil, pero te recompensare del modo que más te gusta-susurro mientras le mordía una oreja causando que este se ruborizara, no podía evitar ser juguetón con él, adoraba esas expresiones en su original, más bien lo adoraba y eso resumía todo, ambos se dieron un último beso antes de salir de su hogar, tras dejarlo todo bien cerrado se dirigieron a la estación de trenes de la isla, mientras Roxas compraba los boletos este les enviaba un mensaje a sus amigos diciendo que no estaría hasta pasado mañana, cuando este volvió para su fortuna el tren ya estaba por salir, que no hubiera tanta gente le extraño pero a la vez le hizo pensar que ya habían salido por el verano, tras entregar su equipaje y los boletos este los guio hasta uno de los vagones del largo tren, el castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que había uno solo para ellos, era bastante amplio, los asientos estaban apegados entre sí pero acojinados, parecía un lugar bastante amplio, como para que 10 personas fueran cómodamente sentadas, incluso 20 si fueran parados o sentados en el suelo, ahora todo era de ellos por las siguientes 3 horas, el encargado se retiró diciendo que se daría un mensaje por el altavoz y que disfrutarán cuanto quisieran su estancia durante el viaje.

-Nadie más estará aquí al parecer-murmuro Roxas mientras avanzaba a sentarse en un asiento y enfocaba su mirada en su celular, Sora afirmo mientras se sentaba a su lado apegado a él, reposo suavemente su cabeza en su hombro viendo como le estaba mensajeando a Hayner, el inicio del movimiento del tren los meció, enfocó su mirada en una de las múltiples ventanas alrededor, fue cosa de minutos y ya supo que estaban saliendo de su hogar, conforme pasaron los minutos comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo, estarían solos en un viaje algo largo y ello le agradaba, quería arrojarse a sus brazos en esa oportunidad, que lo besara, que lo tocara y que finalmente terminarán en algo tan sucio que ellos se sintieran mal, pero también sabía que deberían tener algo de moral y por eso era incomodo, porque no podía, no sabía si su nobody la tendría o si pensara lo mismo, solo estaba ahí revisando su celular y este quiso tirarlo por la ventana-Oye Sora-le llamo finalmente dejando de lado aquel aparato para voltear a verlo-¿te molesta?-cuestiono Roxas mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón, el castaño se sonrojo, lo vio algo dudoso pero ver como este estaba dispuesto le agradaba, le excitaba pues desde que vio ese lado pervertido quedo completamente enganchado a todo el.

-Quítatelos-susurro mientras tragaba algo fuerte, el rubio se levantó de su asiento y sus pantalones cayeron al suelo en un instante, Sora dirigió su mirada al trasero de este cubierto por los calzoncillos, trago un poco más fuerte que antes por esa vista, cuando los dedos de este sujetaron el borde del elástico el estiro su mano y lo detuvo-Yo lo hare-dijo antes de que llegará a hacerlo, este volteo a verlo y sonrió colocándose frente a él, sus ojos se enfocaron en la entrepierna de este, sabía bien lo que ocultaba pero no se pudo controlar, su mano lo apretó, un gemido salió de los labios del otro a medida que masajeaba su bulto que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande, Sora se relamía los labios, sus dos manos estaban masajeando esa zona, sentía la verga de Roxas al igual que sus testículos, todo apresado en esa tela que él deseaba no se hubiera puesto hoy, de ese modo lo vería directamente y también lo sentiría sin aquel odiosa prenda.

-Sora-llamo su voz mientras al castaño alzaba su mirada hacia la de este-no lo pienses, solo hazlo-le sonrió, el castaño se le quedo viendo antes de asentir y apegó su rostro a la entrepierna de este, un gemido salió de sus labios, podía olerlo, sentía su calor y como el pene de este comenzaba a despertar, saco su lengua, comenzó a humedecer la tela y a darle pequeñas mordidas, sentía ese pedazo de carne que tanto estaba deseando y lo presionaba, quejidos y gemidos salían de su nobody, sus manos sujetaron su trasero, lo comenzó a masajear y apretar al tiempo que sentía aquel pedazo palpitar entre sus dientes, finalmente sintió como no solo su saliva manchaba esa prenda, también lo hacia la excitación de este, lentamente se separó y pudo apreciar como aquel bulto había crecido haciéndose más apetitoso para él.

-Roxas-gimió su nombre antes de bajarle aquellos molestos y ahora húmedos calzoncillos, su pene erecto y chorreante salió rebotando ante él, palpitando por finalmente ser libre, lo tomo en su mano, lo apego en su mejilla para realmente sentir su calor en contacto con su piel y comenzó a meterlo en su boca, un escalofrió recorrió al rubio por ello, sentía la húmeda y cálida cavidad bucal rodeando su verga junto a una sensación de completo éxtasis, la lengua de este comenzaba a moverse, sentía la fricción contra está a medida que se iba metiendo más y más hasta llegar a su garganta, las mejillas de Sora ardían, sus brazos se enredaron en la cadera del otro evitando que se fuera a alejar, estaba saboreando por completo su pene y entonces comenzó a sacarlo y a meterlo más y más rápido ahogando sus gemidos.

-Ahh....Tranquilo Sora, no me la vayas a arrancar-gimió temblando por como las chupadas iban cada vez más y más rápido, sus manos sujetaron su cabeza, comenzó a marcar el ritmo de la fabulosa mamada que su compañero le estaba dando, las manos de este apretaban sus nalgas, se aferraba con frenesí mientras sus ojos estaban cerrado con fuerza, gozaba aquella vista, se notaba cuanto lo estaba disfrutando y así despertaba su lado travieso, con algo de esfuerzo saco su verga bañada en saliva, el castaño se acercaba desesperado intentando volver a tragarla pero este lo detenía frotándolo en su rostro, hacerle ver que tanto lo había excitado con sus acciones-¿te gusta mi lindo goloso?-sonrió dándole pequeños golpes en sus mejillas, este asintió viéndolo con deseo, mantenía su boca abierta esperándolo ansioso y este no se lo negó, volvió a introducirlo esta vez sacándole una pequeña arcada, la nariz de Sora estaba hundida en sus vellos púbicos rubios, sentía como este inhalaba con fuerza a cada vez que sacaba su verga y la volvía a meter hasta la base chorreando presumen aun sin creer que le cupiera todo su pene.

-Mmm.....Mmm-gimoteaba ahogado sintiendo como chorreaba en abundancia, su mano comenzó a masajear sus testículos, los apretaba suavemente, a cada movimiento que daba podía oler sus hormonas, esa fragancia que le hacía arder en deseos y mostrar su lado oscuro, uno lleno de deseos sexuales y que solo deseaba ser complacido como cualquier adolescente, Roxas mantenía sus ojos cerrados, solo disfrutaba las frenéticas chupadas de su original, sus caderas se movían, comenzaba a arremeter su boca más y más rápido hasta que alcanzo ese punto de placer, su pene se hincho, en un sonoro gemido de éxtasis finalmente dejo de contenerse y eyaculo con fuerza en lo más profundo de su garganta, no le daba más opción que tragárselo, movía sus caderas para sentir como este babeaba más y más a cada chorro que salía.

-Ahh.....eso es, ¿te gusta no es así?-sonrió pícaramente mientras este lo veía sonrojado, cuando finalmente su orgasmo paró fue que se quedó quieto, disfrutaba esa vista, el castaño con su pene en su boca y tragando todo lo que le daba, finalmente decidió sacarlo, lo apoyaba en su rostro mientras este sacaba su lengua mostrándole que había tragado todo, unas gotas salieron de la punta, Sora no se hizo de rogar y las retiro con una pequeña chupada, la mano del rubio se ubicó entre sus piernas, un gemido quedo ahogado pues ahora este sentía el gran bulto en sus shorts, lo vio con un leve sonrojo, veía ahora el deseo en los ojos del otro y supo que no había vuelta atrás.

-Roxas, Quítamelos-gimoteo suavemente sin poder ocultar más su deseo, se dejó caer en su asiento, lo miraba sonrojado y alzo sus piernas para indicar que deseaba, el rubio asintió gustoso de esas palabras, lo primero que quito fueron sus zapatillas, froto su rostro contra los calcetines de este, sabía que estaban limpios pero aun sentía el olor de su semen por lo de esta mañana, le dio unos suaves besos antes de quitárselos, le dio una profunda olfateada, ahora podía sentir mejor su fragancia y sin aguantarse más comenzó a lamerlo, su lengua se deslizaba desde el talón por la planta, Sora se sonrojo teniendo pequeñas cosquillas, amaba cuando hacia eso, su pequeño fetiche siempre era complacido, un gemido más fuerte salió cuando sus dedos comenzaron a ser chupados, esa lengua se colocaba entre estos, su saliva comenzaba a manchar su pie y los movía ansioso, cuando le tocó el turno al otro comenzó a gemir más fuerte pues no sabía cuánto más aguantaría-Por favor-gimoteo temblando por como su erección estaba siendo apretada por la tela de sus shorts, Roxas se sonrojo por ese tono tan sensual, apoyó las piernas de este en sus hombros y sujeto aquella prenda por los bordes comenzando a removerlos.

-Oh vaya, sin ropa interior ¿eh?-murmuro dejando la tela en sus rodillas dejando libre finalmente su pene erecto que salió rebotando libre al fin-niño travieso-sonrió dándole una nalgada que le saco un gemido y apoyó su pene semi erecto entre sus nalgas-tenías planeado esto desde un inicio ¿no?, querías esto desde que salimos de casa-le decía mientras los movimientos del tren aumentaban la fricción, los penes de ambos palpitaban por ello, el de Roxas había recuperado fuerzas como antes y para peor suerte de Sora, él tenía toda la razón, lo había deseado desde la mañana y sus movimientos no le ayudaban a ocultarlo.

-Es tu culpa, eres muy sexy y sabía que no podríamos hacer nada en lo que estuviéramos ahí-gimoteo apenado por esa situación que lo tenía tan caliente mientras el rubio arrojaba sus shorts lejos, la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedo expuesta, se notaba su pene palpitar con deseo, pidiendo atención desesperado aun cuando había tenido en la mañana, Roxas alzo una de sus piernas y comenzó a lamer la parte interna de su muslo, un tierno gemido salió de sus labios ante aquella acción, esa lengua comenzó a avanzar más, sintió una mordida en sus nalgas, una lamida en esa zona y una sensación le hizo desear más allá de eso-¿puedes lamerme aquí?, te juro que está limpio-gimoteo Sora separando sus nalgas para mostrarle su ano, el rubio se relamió los labios ante aquel ofrecimiento, un manjar para su lado pervertido pero había algo más que deseaba probar, se inclinó sobre el castaño, este se sonrojo y cerró sus ojos imaginando que iba a besarlo, abrió su boca esperando ansioso pero lo único que sintió fue como su playera era retirada.

-Se veían algo olvidados-susurro Roxas mientras lamía su pecho, atrapo uno de sus pezones con sus dientes y lo apretó sacándole un gemido, suavemente lo comenzó a succionar, mecía su cabeza en aquellos movimientos sintiendo la desesperación del otro, sus dedos estimulaban el otro pezón, lo pellizcaban y lo retorcían hasta que ambos quedaron enrojecidos, haciendo un camino de saliva bajo hasta su abdomen, repartió besos alrededor de su ombligo antes de descender hasta su verga erecta y palpitante-jugare contigo en el viaje de regreso-susurro mientras le daba una lamida desde la punta hasta la base, le dio una sonora chupada como despedida y llego a los testículos, Sora ya no cabía más de placer, estaba completamente desnudo y a merced de su nobody, cuando se los comenzó a chupar tuvo que aferrarse a los cojines del asiento, se sentía muy bien, sentía que su lengua los humedecía y soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando los saco de su boca para darle lamidas y mordidas a sus nalgas, jugaba con su paciencia y lamentablemente él no tenía eso.

-¡Ya chúpame el culo!-grito desesperado y sonrojado pero eso era lo que Roxas quería, que lo dijera y así pudiera complacerlo, separo las grandes y suaves nalgas del castaño, su lengua de apoyo en el ano de este y comenzó a acariciarlo, jugaba con el superficialmente y le daba pequeños besos, lo rodeo con su boca y entonces hizo una fuerte succión-¡¡¡Ahh!!!-gimió con fuerza, su mano sujeto su erección palpitante y comenzó a masturbarse con frenesí, todos esos toques habían sido una larga tortura, una que no podía aguantar más, cuando la lengua de Roxas entro en él fue su quiebre, comenzó a gemir fuerte y ampliamente, sentía como aquel húmedo músculo estaba moviéndose por sus entrañas, estimulando aquellas zonas que últimamente estaban acostumbrándose a eso, el pre semen se hizo presente, no se podía evitar pues sentía ardores en todo su cuerpo, sus pies, sus pezones, su abdomen, su pene y sus bolas ahora incluso su ano, todo ello estaba marcado con la saliva de su amado nobody que lo hacía arder de éxtasis, cuanto rozo un punto más profundo fue su clímax, en un sonoro grito eyaculo con fuerza manchando su pecho y abdomen, incluso un chorro salió con demasiada fuerza y llego a su rostro, su interior se apretó con fuerza, aun así la lengua de Roxas se movía en círculos, lo dilataba y esas sensaciones hacían que su orgasmo se sintiera aún mejor, cuando las últimas gotas comenzaron a salir todo su cuerpo se relajó, se dejó caer en los asientos aun agitado mientras sentía que este sacaba su lengua de sus entrañas ahora húmedas.

-Eso fue rápido-murmuro mientras se relamía los labios, observo al castaño bañado en su propio semen, este lo observaba con una sonrisa de éxtasis, aun con aquel orgasmo su pene no había dejado de estar duro-¿tanto extrañas esto?-sonrió mientras frotaba la punta de su pene contra su entrada dilatada, una comezón interna le hizo saber que tan necesitado estaba, sus piernas lentamente rodearon su cadera para atraerlo más a él, un brillo de deseo y lujuria se encontraba en sus ojos y sabía que el otro también lo tenía, Roxas se inclinó nuevamente hacia él, solo que esta vez para cumplir lo que este había imaginado, junto sus labios con los suyos, Sora se aferró a la playera que este aun usaba mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar entre sí, un beso apasionado que ambos disfrutaban, sus movimientos entre si eran lentos pero constantes, gozando la fricción hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse.

-Te deseo como no tienes idea-gimió mientras un delgado hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas, esta vez fue Roxas quien se sonrojo al ver la imagen de Sora frente a él, estaba con sus piernas separadas, los brazos alzados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pezones casi tan duros como su pene-Roxas, no lo pienses, solo hazlo-sonrío guiñándole un ojo usando las mismas palabras de este, el rubio sonrió mientras sujetaba sus piernas, empujo su cadera haciendo una fuerte presión y el ano del castaño cedió haciendo que más de la mitad entrara de golpe-¡¡¡Ahh!!!....Ahh ¡Roxas!-gimió su nombre cada vez más y más alto mientras sentía como este empujaba con fuerza haciendo que el resto entrara de golpe y las bolas de este chocaran en sus nalgas haciéndolo sentirse lleno.

-Lo querías, lo tienes-gruño de placer, cerró sus ojos sintiendo gustoso como las paredes anales de su original lo apretaban más y más fuerte, en un movimiento salió casi por completo para volver a entrar, una descarga de placer y dolor recorrió la cadera de Sora, abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió, fue un gemido ahogado mientras se estrechaba más deseando sentir su calor, sus manos buscaban desesperado a su amante, deseaba abrazarlo mientras lo tomaba, mientras lo llevaba a ese mundo de placer que el adoraba y este en una arremetida se aferró a su castaño, este lo rodeo con sus brazos antes de soltar un gruñido por como las arremetidas iban siendo más intensas, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y entonces comenzó a odiar la ropa por como esta le impedía sentir el cálido cuerpo de su amante.

-Roxas.....Roxas......¡¡Ahh!!-gimió cuando su próstata fue presionada sacándole un espasmo aún más fuerte, sin poder soportar más aquella molesta playera del rubio, se la quitó y la arrojo lejos, no le importaba si hubiera llegado a salir por una ventana, sus manos rodearon el cuello de este y se aferró a su espalda sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo desnudo-Roxas.....más fuerte, mas, quiero más, ¡¡Ahh!!-gimió cuando las arremetidas de su nobody se enfocaron principalmente en su próstata, sus gemidos habían delatado donde se encontraba su punto dulce, las abrumadoras sensaciones lo hacían aferrarse a él con desesperación al sentir como el calor en su interior aumentaba más y más.

-Ahh.....tengo que cortarte las uñas-gimió Roxas cuando las del castaño se clavaron en el dejándole marcas dolorosas pero excitantes, sus labios atraparon el cuello del otro, sus caderas se movían con frenesí mientras ambos agradecían que los movimientos del tren hicieran cada arremetida más agresiva que la anterior, sus dientes se clavaron en esa ardiente piel, ambos habían alcanzado ese punto donde ya nada podría detenerlos, siquiera ser atrapados pues el solo ver cuánto placer le daban al otro era una sensación que los complacía aún más hasta el punto de que sus vergas chorreaban pre semen en abundancia.

-Ahh.....quiero montarte-gimió haciendo que viera sus ojos tembloroso, el placer nublaba su visión y que este no se detuviera no ayudaba en nada, más bien lo arrastraba hacia un orgasmo que el sabría seria uno de los mejores, enterró sus uñas más fuertes, no era en esa posición como quería terminar, quería hacerlo estando arriba de él, guiando el ritmo y haciendo que eyaculara en su interior-¡¡¡Ahh!!! Déjame montar tu pene demonios!-grito con fuerza pues su verga estaba palpitando y chorreando en abundancia sabiendo que no duraría mucho, las arremetidas se detuvieron, maldijo haber dicho eso pues su torrente de placer se había detenido, cuando comenzó a salir de su interior se aferró queriendo detenerlo pero fue imposible, Roxas beso su mejilla y se sentó a su lado, este sin perder tiempo lo hizo en sus piernas viéndolo de frente-Odio que me hagas decirlo, pero no tienes idea de cómo me calienta-gimió mientras su pene se frotaba en el abdomen de este-¡¡Ahh!!-gimió cuando las manos de Roxas sujetaron su cadera y lo sentó de golpe en su dura erección.

-Yo lo amo, pero no tanto como ver tu dulce carita haciendo esas expresiones cuando me montas-dijo relamiéndose los labios y dándole una fuerte nalgada, el castaño entendió el mensaje, el tampoco podía llegar a esperar más y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, sus piernas rodeaban la cadera del rubio, se aferraba a él con todo su cuerpo mientras movía sus caderas más y más rápido, habían retomado su ritmo frenético y una expresión de placer adornaba su rostro sintiendo que llegaba más y más profundo en el en esa posición-Ahh....¿quién diría que alguien tan dulce sería tan pervertido?, seguro nadie se creería que me querías montar-murmuraba en su oreja sacándole suaves gemidos, su lengua salió y comenzó a jugar con esta antes de meterla en su oído sacándole un grito más fuerte-como tomo tu cuerpo a cada momento, como siento tus movimientos más y más desesperados, apretándome como si no quisieras que lo sacara-gemía moviendo sus caderas con las de este profundizando más y más sus golpes a su interior.

-¡Cállate!-grito con fuerza mientras se apretaba más y más fuerte para el-solo quieres avergonzarme, quieres que diga que me encanta tener tu pene dentro de mí, que me hagas tuyo sin piedad, tu eres el pervertido aquí Roxas-gimoteaba sonrojado por haber caído en su trampa, sus uñas se clavaron más en él, sentía como su próstata era arremetida más y más fuerte, los movimientos de su cadera se debilitaban pero las manos del rubio lo sujetaron moviéndolo más y más rápido, escuchaba los gemidos de placer en su oído, oía su nombre de esos labios que deseaba con gula y hacia su cuerpo arder y sudar cada vez más, sabía que estaban en el límite, en ese momento mágico donde se hacían uno nuevamente, donde había algo más que ese placer físico, algo que lo hacía aferrarse como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta aquella explosión se sensaciones, dejo caer todo su peso en las piernas de este, se aseguraba de que llegara a lo más profundo de su interior y cerró sus ojos al tiempo que soltaba un grito que juraría se escuchó en todo el tren al momento de su orgasmo, su pene de había hinchado, eyaculaba con fuerza entre sus cuerpos y todo su cuerpo se tensaba haciéndole sentir ese espasmo en cada fibra de su ser.

-Ahh ¡¡Sora!!-gimió con fuerza sintiendo como manchaba su cuerpo, sus entrañas apretaron tan fuerte su verga que no pudo reprimirlo más y en un gemido eyaculo con fuerza, manchaba sus entrañas al tiempo que sentía que en cualquier momento estas le arrancarían su entrepierna pero no le importaba, durante esos gemidos de éxtasis los dos no dejaron de moverse, fue cuando sus orgasmos fueron perdiendo fuerza que sus movimientos también lo hicieron, respirando agitados se vieron uno al otro, se acercaron para unirse en un suave beso, uno calmado al compás de sus respiraciones, sus lenguas se acariciaban una a la otra para luego separarse y sonreírse.

-Tu si sabes cómo entretener a alguien-murmuro Sora mientras se apegaba a el descansando su mejilla en el pecho de este, Roxas sonrió y le acariciaba su espalda, después de tanta acción era normal que se sintiera cansado, más cuando lo llevaba a ese punto donde el mismo quería tomar las riendas-extrañare hacer esto-suspiro sabiendo que solo podrían llegar a hacerlo cuando Hayner durmiera o ellos se encerrarán en el baño, quizás lo que más extrañaría seria gritar y esa idea lo hizo sonrojar.

-Hey Sora-le llamo mientras el castaño murmuraba en señal de que lo escuchaba-tu sabes que me encanta tenerte desnudo y sentado en mi verga, pero falta media hora para que lleguemos-murmuro mientras le mostraba su celular, el castaño soltó un bufido sabiendo que debían vestirse, se apoyó en los hombros de él, suavemente comenzó a levantarse temblando hasta soltar un gemido cuando el pene del rubio salió de su interior manchado de su semen, ambos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar sus ropas, Sora recogió sus calcetines y usándolos limpio el pecho de su nobody y el suyo que estaban manchados de semen, sin importarle volvió a colocárselos recibiendo una nalgada del otro-¿has visto mis calzoncillos?-le pregunto tras haberse colocado la playera, el castaño se había terminado de colocar sus shorts, dio un rápido vistazo y al encontrarlos los tomo en sus manos, Roxas extendió su mano esperando que se los entregara pero una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

-Ups-murmuro Sora mientras arrojaba "accidentalmente" los calzoncillos de Roxas por una de las ventanas haciendo que se perdieran para siempre-oh vaya, que mal, creo que tendrás que estar sin ropa interior el resto del día-sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el rubio sonrió de lado.

-Que niño más malvado, ¿qué hare contigo?-murmuro mientras se colocaba sus shorts para poder sentarse y el castaño se acostaba sobre sus piernas viéndolo con calma.

-¿Castigarme sin piedad?-propuso mientras Roxas se reía a lo bajo y se inclinaba para besarlo amorosamente en sus labios-mmm.....quizás en algún lugar que tu conozcas-murmuro mientras abrazaba su cuello, cuando este se levantó este lo hizo también y se sentó en sus piernas viéndose de frente uno al otro.

-Tengo un par de ideas-le dijo mientras tocaba su mejilla, el castaño se acurruco en su mano y este lo acaricio mientras apegaba su frente a la de el-te quiero Sora-dijo viéndolo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Yo a ti, te quiero mucho más Roxas-sonrió mientras volvía a besarlo y este abrazaba su cintura, si el viaje había sido así de entretenido, sin duda alguna su estadía en la ciudad iba a serlo aún más en su compañía.


End file.
